


The Interrogator...A Moooooving Story

by ksstarfire



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Interrogation methods, Spy Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: I wrote this a lot of years ago. I was in a...different type of group and we talked about a lot of weird stuff. I was challanged to write a story using some kind of farm equipment as an instrument of torture.This is the story I came up with.





	The Interrogator...A Moooooving Story

 

The Interrogator: A Mooooving Story

 

“We’re not getting anywhere, and we only have sixteen hours left. Any suggestions?”

Mr. Brown looked at the men seated in the room with him. No one offered any suggestions.

“We HAVE to have this intel. There has to be a way to break this guy. Anything in his history? Family we could lean on? Debts? Vices? ANY weakness at all?” He watched as the men looked through the folders in front of them.

“I haven’t found anything that we haven’t all ready tried on him. But I’ve heard about an…interrogator... with an agency that doesn’t exist. They say this person hasn’t ever had anyone be able to resist. And, they usually have the perp talking within an hour.” Max hated to offer that information, because now he faced questions as to how he had come by that particular information. And even more, did he know how or who to contact to get the interrogator here.

Mr. Brown just looked at Max, eyebrows raised. “I am going to save the question of how you came by this piece of information and just ask; do you know how to contact this person?”

“Sort of. As I said, this agency doesn’t exist, much like we don’t exist, and the interrogator is even more non-existent.” He hesitated a few seconds and continued, “If I can use a secure phone in the next office, I can try a few numbers.”

“Go for it. God knows we need a miracle if we are going to prevent these guys from starting a war no one will win.”

The other men in the room watched as Max went into the office next to the conference room where they had been watching the suspect being interrogated. Max felt their regard and the questions whirling around in their heads. He didn’t relish the idea of answering those questions.

Ten minutes later, he walked back into the room. “We can do this, but it’s on their terms. On their turf. We have to take him to them. That’s the only way the interrogator will do this.” Max didn’t look any happier about what he had just imparted than any of the other men in the room.

“The interrogator, ‘Jones’ will be there in an hour. They said while we are arranging transportation we should give our guest something to eat and drink. Whatever he wants. A shower. And a robe.

“Jones?” Mr. Brown asked.

“That’s the only name I know. We should be getting a fax with a detailed list of what we need to do to meet their conditions in a few minutes. The person I talked with said we have to meet all the conditions, without commenting or questioning anything, or Jones will walk away. It’s his terms, or nothing.”

Eyebrows raised around the room. “Even for an agency that doesn’t exist, there are rules that can’t be broken.”

“I was told, the President is aware of the interrogator’s methods, as is the USAG. They both vouch for this person.”

Mr. Brown’s face, usually expressionless, showed a hint of surprise. “Well then, let’s get our guest something to eat and drink, and let him get cleaned up. Max, you watch for that fax, let me know if there are other conditions. I am assuming they will tell us where to take him?”

“Yes, the lady I talked to said it would all be in the fax.”

“Ok, then. Jeff, you get the food. Matthew, find a robe. Chas, get one of the vans ready to roll. Let’s get this show on the road, and hope to hell this Mr. Jones is as good as they say he is.”

 

Chapter 2

An hour later the five men and their suspect pulled up to a back door of a large warehouse down by the harbor. Max leaned out his window and punched the code he had been given into the code box by the door.

“State this hour’s code word and your name please.” A voice said over the speaker.

“Patchouli. Max.“

“Please press your left index finger to the scanner pad.”

Max reached out and placed his index finger against the scanner.

“When the door opens, follow the yellow arrows. Any deviation from the assigned path will result in termination.”

“Whoa!! I guess they don’t mess around”, Chas said, as the door slid silently open.

Max eased the van inside and the door closed immediately behind it. He stared straight ahead, looking for the yellow arrows, when one lit up on an electronic display on the wall directly in front of them, pointing to the left. He started driving slowly in that direction. Arrows would appear whenever they approached a cross aisle. They didn’t see any people or other vehicles.

He came to a blank wall, and no further arrows appeared. Just as he was wondering if this was a trap, a panel slid open in the wall and five heavily-armed men stepped out and surrounded the van.

“Hello, Max, Please have everyone exit the van to the right and follow me,” the leader said. He waited while they all climbed down, bringing their bound and blindfolded prisoner with them. As soon as they were all out of the van, he turned and led them back through the panel.

They walked down a short hallway, Chas on one side of the prisoner and Matt on the other, surrounded by the armed men.  As they came to what seemed to be a blank wall, the man leading them pressed his left hand to the wall at chest level. A portion of the wall slid silently open and they were ushered into a room

There were six men and one woman in the room. The men were so much alike, Max wondered if they had perfected cloning and the results were standing in the room in front of him. They were all tall, dark, and Max thought they must be considered handsome as all had movie-star-looks.

The woman must be the secretary. She was about 5’6”, slender, with dark hair twisted up and clipped at the back of her head. She motioned for Chas and Matt to escort the prisoner into an adjoining room. “Please secure him to the platform and return here.” Her voice was low, and he couldn’t detect any accent at all.

“Hello, I am Ms. Jones, and these men are Mr. Jones. I was assured by a ‘Max’ that all conditions were agreeable in the fax that was sent to you?” At Max’s affirmative nod, she continued. “The prisoner will be interrogated by Jones.  You will wait in another room while this is done. As soon as the intel is extracted, you will be informed, and the prisoner released back into your custody.

“You should be aware, that after being interrogated by Jones, some prisoners have had,” she paused as if searching for a word, “hallucinations, and tell fantastic stories about what transpired. This is a normal side effect, and should be given no credence.”

“I would prefer that one of my men be in the room during the interrogation, Ms. Jones.” Mr. Brown spoke, looking at the men positioned behind her.

“I am sorry, Mr. Brown, as the fax said, no one is allowed in the room while Jones interrogates the prisoner. That is not negotiable. If this isn’t acceptable, you will be escorted out now.” She simply stood and looked at Mr. Brown, with one brow lifted.

“No, no. I understand. It’s not what I would like, but this is too important. We have less than fifteen hours to stop this plot. If Mr. Jones can get us the intel we need, quickly, I would stand on my head in the corner.” He smiled at the woman.

“I assure you, that won’t be necessary. The room next door is furnished with every comfort in mind. And Jones usually has the information within an hour.” She gave a nod to Chas and Matt as they exited the room where the prisoner had been taken.”

The six men named Jones turned and walked into the room as soon as Matt and Chas exited it. Ms. Jones then nodded for Max and his group to follow her.

She moved to the opposite wall, and used her left hand to open a panel there. She motioned them to enter and followed them in.

“Please make yourselves comfortable.” She gestured to a table with coffee, tea, water and sandwiches. “There is a bathroom through that door. If you need anything, please use this intercom. As soon as we have the intel, you will be informed.” She turned and walked back out, the door sliding silently closed behind her.

“So, which one do you think was the interrogator?” Chas asked.

“No clue.” Matt said. “The thought of having any one of them interrogate me, is scary.” He laughed as he said it.

“The secretary is a hottie. Whew. I’d like to interrogate her...in my bedroom. Hell, in a coat closet. Damn, did you see her rack? I mean, that coat was a bit loose, but when she opened the door, it snugged right down on them puppies, and MMMMMM.”

“Damn, Jeff, don’t you ever stop thinking about sex?” Max asked.

“Well...no…now that you mention it.” Everyone laughed.

“How long you think this is going to take?” Mr. Brown spoke for the first time.

The men all glanced at the clock on the wall, then checked their own watches. Some habits died hard. Especially those that might save your life sometime.

“All I know is Mr. Jones is supposed to be the best. And the quickest.” Max repeated.

“Guess we should get comfortable,” Mr. Brown said.

But none of the men sat. They paced. And kept checking their watches, and the clock on the wall.

 

Chapter Three

As soon as Ms Jones closed the door to the waiting room she walked to the room where the prisoner was waiting and activated the door by placing her hand on the sensor pad. The door slid open and she asked the men, “Everything set?”

“Yes, ma’am, Ms Jones, it sure is.” Roq grinned at her as he and the other men left the room.

“Gads! MUST you call me ‘ma’am’? You KNOW I hate that!!” She gave Roq a little shove as he and the other Mr. Jones’ left the room, laughing.

“Hello, Mr. Bradori, I am Ms. Jones. We are going to become very well acquainted in a very short period of time. Would you like to tell me what those men want to know, before I am forced to make you tell me?” Ms. Jones raised a brow and looked at the man strapped to the exam table in front of her.

“Go to Hell, BITCH!  I will never tell you a thing! What, you think you can seduce it out of me, cunt?” The prisoner sneered at her as he looked her up and down, and obviously found her lacking.

“I always feel like I need to give a chance to talk, before I break someone. The after-effects are...well let's just say...not pretty. Ms. Jones pushed a rolling cart over by the exam table where the prisoner was tied. There was a sheet draped over whatever was on the cart.

The men had taken his robe off him, strapped him to the table and covered him with a sheet. She pulled the sheet from his body, giving it a cursory look. “Looks like a size ‘small’ to me.”

“Cunt!! It’s bigger than anything you’ve ever had fuck you!!.”

Ms Jones chuckled to herself. Men were all the same. Denigrate their dicks and they all got defensive. She pulled on a pair of gloves and picked up a disposable razor from the equipment tray sitting by the table. His eyes widened as she shaved the hair away from his nipples. He remained quiet, but she could see a faint sheen of sweat break out on his brow.

She took a new razor and bent toward his groin. He started to speak, but instead, clamped his mouth and eyes shut. She carefully shaved the hair around his penis. She then wiped the area down with some disinfectant.

“Well, cheer up, Mr. Bradori, by the time I am finished with you, it may well BE that big.” She smiled sweetly at him and placed the razors in a sharps container. She then pulled a couple of tubes from under the sheet, and flipped a switch on the side of the cart. A hissing sound filled the room.

“By the way, I should tell you, this room is soundproofed, so by all means, feel free to scream out the information I need. No one but me will hear you.”

She took the two small hoses and placed the end of one over his left nipple. It immediately sucked his nipple into the tube, snugging the tube tightly to his chest. She repeated the action on his right nipple and gave a slight tug to be sure both were attached firmly.

He squirmed a bit, and she noted a bit of sweat above his upper lip now.

“Does that feel good, Mr. Bradori?” She asked pleasantly.

“Fuck you, bitch! You are just a pathetic cunt! You think sucking on my nipples is going to make me talk? You’re a stupid cow!!”

“Funny you should want to talk about cows, Mr. Bradori.” She pulled the sheet off the machine on top of the cart, and picked up another hose. This one was thicker, with some sort of flexible tube on the end of it. “Do you know what this is?”

When he didn’t answer, she continued, “It’s a milking machine. Well, it WAS a milking machine. I have made a few minor…adjustments.” She looked at the tube on the end of the hose and said, “I think maybe the next size…smaller... will work better.”  She pulled the tube off the hose and exchanged it with another tube.

“A snugger fit, seems to get the results I want faster. Just relax, Mr. Bradori, This won’t take long.” She took his penis in one of her gloved hands, and after flipping another switch, carefully fed it into the tube on the end of the hose.

The pull of the suction made his penis harden and it slid into the tube until the base of the tube was against his newly-shaven skin.

“Quite a pleasurable feeling, is it not, Mr. Bradori? A custom blow job. The stimulation to your nipples adding to the pleasure. Yes, I have been told that at this point, many men WANT to be ‘tortured’ with my little invention.” She chuckled and turned up a dial on the machine, increasing the suction on his nipples.

His body jerked, before he got control of it again. The sweat was more prominent on his brow now. She turned the dial controlling the suction to his penis up as well.

She let his body adjust to the new level for a few seconds, then turned both up again. His hips jerked a bit involuntarily before he could stop them. She thought to herself that he would break quickly, based on his reactions to just this small increase in the pressure.

“Oh, I should tell you, you will not be allowed to ejaculate, Mr. Bradori. There are sensors in the table you are laying on, that read your heart rate and and other signs of impending ejaculation, and when you are very close...welll… I think I will let you find out what happens…when it happens.”

She turned up the suction again. This time she watched a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. She looked at the read out of his VS and the other sensor readings. Close. Very close. She added one more click to the dial to both his penis and his nipples and nodded as he reached the point of coming.

“AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!” He screamed. “STOP!!!!!!, By all that is holy!!!! It’s pinching my cock off!!!!!!”

“No, Mr Bradori, I can assure you, it is merely denying you an orgasm by clamping the base of your penis. When the immediate crisis is past, it will loosen your penis again. Of course, the suction will increase…again.”  She smiled at him and continued to watch the sensors.

Her machine was so finely-tuned there really was little she had to do. At this point, it was all run by the sensors in a pre-programmed cycle. But she continued to reach toward the dials, as he watched.  The loss of control to a woman was a powerful tool. And she took full advantage of it.

It was only a few seconds before the machine released the clamp on his penis and increased the suction levels to both his nipples and penis again. His hips were trying to lift from the table, but he was fastened securely. His entire body was becoming coated in sweat now. His breathing was harsh and loud.

The machine increased the suction pressure again.

“Amazing, how exquisite pleasure can turn into exquisite pain, isn’t it? You can stop this, by telling me what I want to know.”

“FUCK YOU!!!!”

“Well, thank you, but no thank you. I never fuck the prisoners.”

The suction increased again and he screamed as the clamp activated again to prevent his orgasm. “BIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!! STOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!”

“Tell me what I want I want to know!”

The crisis passed and the machine increased the suction again. He just might make it further than she gave him credit for, she thought. Sweat was dripping off his entire body.

“I may have to change tubes for your penis. I am afraid yours is getting very close to end of the tube I selected for it. I did tell you I would increase your size. I should warn you though. The release of the suctioning, if done quickly is extremely painful. To be followed by even worse pain as the new tube begins to stretch your penis even more.

“I haven’t had a penis…explode…yet. But I suppose, technically it COULD. I will do my best to prevent that, Mr. Bradori, but I can’t promise anything.” She added a sigh to her statement and watched as his eyes shot open and focused on her face.

“OH, MY GOD!!!” His eyes closed as the suction increased yet again. The tubes placed over his nipples were transparent and both she and he could see that his nipples had been sucked into the tubes almost an inch. The tube on his penis had a transparent side that was facing the foot of the table, so he couldn’t see that there was still room for his dick to swell in it. His arms were shaking, trying to work loose from the restraints.

“ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!”  His body had tried to climax again. It wouldn’t be long now.

“I guess I am going to have to change the tube. I was hoping not to, because I really AM afraid it will make your penis explode. But I need that intel. I could back down the suction gradually, but time is of the essence here.” She shrugged as she placed a larger tube on his abdomen and reached toward the hose attached to the end of the one covering his penis.

:”NO!!! NO!!! I’ll tell you!! DON’T...please!!” His whole body was trembling. His hands clenching and unclenching by his side.

“Start talking. Tell me EVERYTHING, or I change the tube, and take the chance that your dick will explode.”

 

Chapter Four

Precisely twenty minutes after she had walked into the room, Ms Jones walked out, and handed a disc to Roq. “You want to do the honors?”

“Sure, soon as these guys pay up.” Laughing he held out his hand for the other Mr. Jones to pay off what was obviously a bet. As he collected fifties and hundreds, he said, “I told them less than thirty minutes. These bozos thought it would take at least thirty five. But they don’t know you as well as I do.” Roq leaned over, hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. “Thanks sweetheart, dinner tonight is on me. Well, ok, really on these idiots.” He indicated the other men who were all grumbling as he indicated the bills in his hand..

She reached out and snatched the money out of Roq’s hand. “Thanks guys, I am going to enjoy my solitary dinner tonight.” Smiling at Roq, she tucked the money into her bra. “You guys should know better by now not to bet against him.” She laughed as she gave him a light push toward the door where the other men waited.

As the door to the waiting room opened, all eyes turned toward it. Roq tossed the disc to Mr. Brown. “Everything you need to know is on there. You can use the computer in the conference room to access it. What do you want done with Mr. Bradori?”

“He’s still alive?” Chas asked.

“Very much so, though a bit tired at the moment. And pretty confused.  If you have no further need of him. We can see he is transferred someone safe until this crisis is dealt with.”

Mr. Brown had walked to the computer and inserted the disc. All the men turned that way to listen to every detail come spilling out about the plot to start a war. “You guys can do what you want with him. This is what we needed. Is this a secure line I can use to make some calls to stop this?” He indicated the phone on the desk.

“Yes, it is, Mr. Brown.” Roq watched as Mr. Brown picked up the phone and began issuing orders to thwart the terrorist’s plans.

Max walked over to Mr. Jones. “So, what did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything to him. Sorry. I can’t tell you which Jones did, though.” Roq smiled at Max. “Just know, Jones is VERY good at getting the job done.”

Jeff was right behind Max and asked, “Your secretary, Ms Jones, is she single? Do you have her number? And what would it take for you to give it to me?"

“Yes. Yes. And there isn’t enough money in the world.” Roq laughed.

“Jeff, Chas and Matt, you guys go with me to DC and coordinate with the Feds there for that end of things. A jet is waiting at the airport for you. Hanger 18.  We’ll take the van. Max, I assume you can find you way to DC after everything here is squared away?”

“Yes, Sir, I shouldn’t be far behind you.”  Max knew Mr. Jones was leaving him behind to try to get more info on the interrogator.

“I’ll escort you back to your van and clear you to leave.” Roq said. They walked out of the room and into the outer hallway.

Max followed them into the outer room and stopped as Ms. Jones came out of the room where the prisoner had been. He tried to get a glimpse past her into the room, but the door shut too quickly.

“Is Mr. Jones still in there?” Max noticed that she had taken off her jacket, and Matt had been right. She did have a fine rack.

“No, the prisoner was escorted by Mr. Jones to a secure location per Mr. Brown’s orders. I was just making sure the room was…cleaned up.” A strand of her long dark hair had escaped the clip holding it back and he wanted to reach out and tuck it back behind her ear. It looked like it would feel like silk.

“Are you free for lunch, Ms. Jones?” Max smiled what he had been told was his ‘lady-killer’ smile.

Ms. Jones glanced up at him, took in the smile and simply turned away with no discernable reaction. “No, sorry.”

“How about we get a quick drink somewhere, get to know each other better?”

“Thank you, no.”

“Dinner then? Perhaps a show first?” He upped the wattage on his smile and let his eyelids droop a bit over his deep blue eyes.

Again, she just glanced at him then away. “No, sorry.”  She walked over to a large suitcase on wheels by the interrogation room door, and started pulling it toward the outer door.

“Let me get that for you, Ms. Jones.” He took a step toward her, but stopped immediately as she pulled a glock from somewhere, so fast he couldn’t even tell from where and pointed it right between his eyes.

“I would suggest you back off…now…Max. Persistent men tend to make me a bit nervous.” Contrary to her words, her hand was rock steady, her aim never wavering.

Max slowly raised his hands and took two steps back. “Easy now. No need for violence.” He kept his gaze riveted to hers and looked for an opening. But there wasn’t one. She seemed perfectly willing and able to outwait him without blinking an eye.  He let his posture relax, and took another step back. He might have been able to disarm her, but not without hurting her.

“I apologize. My Mother always told me I was too pushy.” He went for a little-boy-aw-shucks grin, which didn’t seem to make any impression on her at all.

“Mr?? Max. I have absolutely no intention of going anywhere with you, meeting you later, or falling for any of the thousands of endearing ‘don’t-you-just-want-to-take-me-home-and-fuck-me expressions or witticisms you undoubtedly have millions of. Is that clear to you?” She continued to hold the gun steady and trained on a spot right between his eyes. “Or, should I just shoot you to make the world safe for women everywhere?”

Max just stared at her. And knew he was a dead man. Because, he had just fallen in love. And no way was he going to keep his hands off her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
